


Futanari Wrestling: Mai Shiranui vs Black Orchid

by Roster_Player



Category: Killer Instinct (Video Games), King of Fighters, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Street Fighter, Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: Another match that is sure to keep the fans at the edge of their seats. Special appearance by WWE's NXT stable Undisputed Era.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Futanari Wrestling: Mai Shiranui vs Black Orchid

MetLife Stadium - East Rutherford, NJ

Several thousands of eager fans in attendance tightly packed the arena, lights were panning around with a murmur among the crowd while they waited patiently for the final match of the night to begin. One of the backstage had one of the cameras directed at The Truth and Black Snow causing both of them to appear of the big screen above the stage to which all attention was on at the moment. The Truth turned to Black Snow politely trying to get his attention without the crowd noticing however Black Snow was too distracted talking on the phone. "Is that the best idea for a dinner? Really- one sec Truth. Man how many times do I have to remind you that making all of these complicated dishes is not necessary." The Truth loudly cleared his throat which caused the crowd to laugh. "Yeah, yeah I understand you want to expand your horizon with these meals hold on- Truth I got you gimme a sec." "But Snowman we-" "Look you don't need to do all of that just put the hot dog in a bun and keep it pushing, it's that simple." The Truth snatched the phone from Black Snow who immediately got upset. "What gives Truth I was talking on the phone?!" "Dude we're on the air." Black Snow remained silent for a second. "Um l-let's go backstage to our new correspondent Josie."  
\----‐‐-------------------------  
Josie had an eager smile on her face while holding the microphone to her lips once the cameraman in front of her cued in. "Thank you Mr. Snow, now ladies and gentlemen allow me to welcome my guest at this time Mai Shiranui." The ninja walked on screen with four other guys behind her and the five of them were very annoyed to say the least. Josie was about to speak but Mai put her hand on the microphone to preventing her from speaking then pulled it closer to herself. "Couldn't help but notice you ignored my friends here." Josie stammered and was cut off by one of the guys with long brown hair. "Yeah, what kind of crap is this? Roddy, some garbage this is huh?" A guy clean shaven with black hair put his arm on Mai's shoulder. "You couldn't be any more right there Adam. You clearly need your eyes checked since you haven't noticed that we're all draped in gold therefore you should be giving us the respect we deserve!" The microphone was shaking her hand "W-well I apologize but I do not know who you guys are." This drew the ire of Mai even further but before she could speak a man who also had black hair and a beard grabbed her arm that held the microphone in place bringing it to his mouth. "Impossible! We are the world renowned Undisputed Era! Everywhere we go people have enough sense to bow down and give us the respect we so rightfully deserve, and that was before we won all of the titles NXT has as you can see!" The four held their titles on their shoulders and crossed their arms individually then using left hands formed a U and right hands formed an E. Josie had the mic and held a finger up trying to get a word in. "Hey wait a sec-" A guy with short brown hair looked to be the youngest of the group used his title as a guitar and strummed it in Josie's face covering it from the camera. "Actually we won't wait, as a matter of fact are we're talking over this interview now." The man snatched mic from Josie and shooed her off out of the shot. "Sorry about that folks now allow me to formally introduce us first the gentleman that keeps himself clean shaven for his wife is the messiah of the backbreaker himself, Roderick Strong!" The person in question held his title up and smiled then stepped back. "Next, is my partner in crime, the infamous Bobby Fish!" He gave Kyle a high five and looked at the camera giving his signature raised eyebrow look remaining silent. "And I take great pleasure in introducing our gracious leader, the Panama City playboy..." The man with the long hair stood next to Kyle and preparing for his famous pose as Kyle held the mic toward him. "ADAM COLE BAY BAY!" Cole shouted loudly as the live crowd said it with him. "Now don't adjust your set this the undisputed channel and I am your host Kyle O'Reilly and we have a true legend in the making here Mai Shiranui."

The ninja smiled at him pulling out her Undisputed Era dogtags with the rest of the group doing the same. "It's a pleasure to be here." Kyle tucked his dogtags back into his shirt bringing the microphone to the mouth. "Now even though you have a match next let's discuss something much more important. You've been in the futanari wrestling business for a year and are known to be among the elite talent but what people don't know is that during that same year you pushed yourself to reach a level of skill that's seemed impossible to reach." Roderick held the mic. "I almost feel sorry for whatever sucker that has to face you." Mai along with the group shared a chuckle then Kyle turned to speak again. "No words have been more true Roddy, but getting back on subject Mai the whole wants to know, what made you better, what caused the change?" Kyle pointed the mic for Mai to speak. "Well it's simple, see this robe here?" Mai opened her robe up top allowing more cleavage to be shown more than usual before adjust back to how it was. "Now normally people see me in red and white but after the most intense training ever thanks to these guys here I upgraded from red and white to black and gold. Now, I can't be stopped as for Black Orchid lets face it, you might have beaten everyone around your neck of the woods but I have the killer instinct and you'll find that out soon enough." Mai turned to leave then turned back. "And that is undisputed." Mai pulled black armband with the Undisputed Era logo on it from her bosom and put on her bicep then along with the rest of the group except for Kyle walked out of the shot and towards the curtain. "This has been the undisputed channel 69, and now let's go to the action." Kyle tossed the microphone up in the air and Josie caught it with a look of disdain on her face but it didn't last long when Rainbow Mika walked past swinging her arms around. "Mika, hey Mika wait!" The twin tailed wrestler stopped and turned about face. "What's up rookie? Now I have time to talk but you have to hurry because I'm knee deep in some intense training." Josie lit up. "Ooh! Ooh! Can I train with you?" Mika folded her arms underneath her breasts. "Rookie you can't serious. My training is specifically designed to break the average person mentally and physically. When witnessed by your local bystander it makes the most difficult of marine training look like child's play! Now after all of that you still want to go through with this?" Josie's expression hadn't changed since she had gotten the wrestler's attention. "Without a doubt I want my body to be the best it can possibly be!" Mika looked rather proud of her determination. "That's the spirit! Now feast your eyes, this is kind of muscle your body can achieve when you center your life around CrossFit and InSAnitY. Fully guaranteed as you can see by yours truly that you will be pounded deep into shape and I see to it personally that you're stretched to maximum potential!" The two began to walk off. "Is this the same training that made you so thick?" Mika put an arm around Josie's shoulder. "Nope, my dear rookie that I can attributed to the most basic of training which was steaks and weights!"  
\-------------------------  
(Undisputed by CFO$ plays)

P.A: "Intrducing first, being accompanied by the NXT North American Champion Roderick Strong, the NXT Tag Team Champions Kyle O'Reilly & Bobby Fish, and the NXT Champion Adam Cole, representing the Undisputed Era, wearing the black robe with gold trim...Mai Shiranui!"

Lights slowly flashed in red and yellow, the five of them stood on the stage and did the signature U.E. hand gesture before Kyle and Bobby began shadowboxing for a few seconds and Mai was throwing kicks to the air with Adam, and Roderick behind them applauding them. All five walked with huge arrogance down the ramp especially Kyle who unhooked his title from around his waist and held it out strumming it as if the title was a guitar, as they stopped at ringside Mai gave them a nod to which Adam nodded back at her. Then Mai held her hand up and they all gave her a high five then walked around ringside before sitting down at the front row in their reserved seats. Mai stepped on the bottom rope and ricocheted herself in the ring doing a double front flip, next she stood in middle of the ring bending over in a three point stance giving the referee, Sheeva who wore a black and white striped sling was getting a show she wouldn't dare take her eyes off of. Mai remained in this stance until the song said 'BOOM!' then at the same time a fan appeared in her hand and she opened it up covering her face. Then she closed the fan throwing it behind her and doing the U.E. hand gesture again as the music faded.

(The One And Only by Prodigy of Mobb Deep plays)

P.A: "And the opponent, from Kansas City wearing the green leotard...Black Orchid!"

She emerged from the curtains turned her back to everyone, shook her hips making her ass jiggle and put her hands behind her head before turning around to walk down the ramp. Halfway down she ran and slid into ring, when she stood up she shot the double bird at Mai which angered her but she managed to remained motionless. As the music faded Sheeva hesitated for a few seconds then used her lower arms to push herself out of the corner she was comfortably sitting in to stand up. The shokan interlocked her fingers together on both sets of her hands pressing them forward allowing all her knuckles to crack while moving into the middle of the ring. Once there her lower arms were on her hips while and the upper ones pointed to the canvas signaling for both Mai and Black Orchid to come together in which they stepped up not taking their eyes off of each other. "Okay it's one fall to a finish, do as I say and the match goes over smoothly with no issues, cross me then your opponent will be the least of your worries. Bottom line I want no shenanigans and from you both to leave all in the ring. Do I make myself clear?" Sheeva looked in Mai's direction to see her nod then she looked in Orchid's direction to see her tap her throat. The shokan thought of it as a weird gesture but ignored it and walked towards the corner of the ring that was closest to the announcer and time keeper to signal for the bell.

(Bell rings)

In the same second Sheeva had her attention to the time keeper Orchid held her throat and spit up green mist aiming it at Mai. A loud shriek was audible to everyone as the mist connected hitting Mai in the eyes temporarily blinding her. The shokan turned around see what has transpired behind her back, initially she was ready to give Orchid an earful but decided against it and let the action continue without any stoppage. The ninja put her hands up over her eyes rubbing them profusely but while that took place Orchid dropped to her knees landing punch to Mai's balls then before any further reaction could be given Orchid jabbed her into knee into the same place then stiff kick which somehow caused Mai's balls to swell a bit with a visible bulge forming through her robe. The sequence of moves forced Mai to double over, she then removed her hands from her eyes held cupped her balls to ease the pain from Orchid's attacks. Mai's hands quickly got covered with her own semen that was shooting out. Orchid took advantage of Mai's vulnerability by grabbing and lifting her up by the waist to throw her into the corner.(Gutwrench Suplex) Mai landed upside down on the back of her neck with her back landing on the turnbuckle. Her legs were on the ropes keeping her hung in the corner and just as she was going let them go to set herself free Orchid wrapped Mai's feet under the pole that stuck out behind the turnbuckle and in front of the post trapping her in the infamous tree of woe. Although her eyes remained blinded for the moment Mai still tried stretching her arms out trying to her left to grab the ropes but she was a few inches too far to touch them, she refused to give and tried the right side but same results happened.

Before she could think of another solution of escape Mai felt the breath escape her lungs as Orchid was connecting with powerful flurry of kicks to her gut. Being in such a helpless looking situation saw Mai being unable to defend herself from the kick since she could tell when they were gonna be throw. Then what made matters worse Mai still had her eyes forcibly shut because the sting of the mist was still unbearably painful. Orchid ran to the adjacent turnbuckle then ran forward and leaped into a front flip landing back first into Mai's head and torso.(Cannonball) Orchid stood up and in corner looking down at her helpless opponent. "You're not hurt yet, the worst is yet to come!" Mai gave no response looking lifeless with her eyes rolled upward and her arms drooped like noodles. Orchid cocked her leg forward then viciously thrusted back to vertically stomp Mai's stomach in continuing her reckless assault. The power of Orchid's foot stomping onto her was causing Mai's head to smash into the bottom turnbuckle with each shot that connected. A feeling that could only be compared to whiplash took its toll on Mai and even had her thinking that she was danger of a neck from the series of attack she was now struggling to endure. After several minutes of victimizing torture at the hands of Black Orchid the feeling of the room spinning from under her had Mai on the verge of passing out but even while upside down she shook her head a bit to snap out of it. "C'mon Orchid, get her out of the ropes." As Sheeva gave a warning as her booming footsteps across the ring was swiftly closing the gap between the two, however unbeknown to the shokan she was being lured into a trap. Orchid kept up her stomping until Sheeva was close enough then she ascended the turnbuckle undoing Mai's feet setting her free and letting it slump down to canvas. Then as Mai remained motionless Sheeva had closed all distance between her and Orchid but the spy leaped off the turnbuckle hitting a double foot stomp(Coup de Grâce) on Mai's balls. The impact from the hit made Mai lift her head but the very second she did Sheeva was inadvertently caught off guard from a headbutt to her balls.

Semen from the headbutt went all over Mai's robe and Sheeva doubled over from the pain. "By the elder gods, do you have a metal plate in your head or something?!" Sheeva was halfway through the bottom rope with her both sets of her arms all but keeping her from falling out of the ring. As the pain began to subside Sheeva was used her upper arms to push herself off of the outside mat and her lower arms were gripped on the middle rope. Just as Sheeva was ready to push herself all the way back into the ring she had no idea how vulnerable of a position she was in. Unfortunately for the shokan, Black Orchid did, she was eyeing Sheeva the whole time waiting until now as she ran the ropes and came forward to punt kick Sheeva in the balls and knock her out of the ring and onto the floor. Orchid grabs Mai by the head throwing her into the ropes then when she bounced back Orchid went behind Mai wrapping her arms around her waist lifting her up for a german suplex dropping Mai on her head. However the spy kept her arms locked on Mai's waist lifting her up for another german to which she paused for a few seconds as she had the ninja flail her legs about in mid air before dropping her again but her arms were still locked so when forced Mai to stand she put her arm under one leg before throwing Mai overhead and behind with a reverse vertical exploder. The impact dropped Mai on her neck and made her roll out of the ring in front of the Undisputed Era. "Mai!" "Wake up Mai!" "C'mon snap out of it!" The four guys tried for as long as their lungs allowed them to shout loud enough to get Mai attention through the roaring crowd. Eventually Mai came to and was able to hear them. "God, my eyes!" "Mai keep your head facing up and hold still!" The ninja understood and kept her head aimed at where from the lids of her eyes it appeared to be the brightest. Kyle took two water bottles he bought and poured it on Mai eyes, the ninja started to blink rapidly as the water did it's job and flushed out her eyes finally allowing her to see again. Mai gave each guy a high five then climbed the turnbuckle while Orchid had her back turned taunting the crowd leaping off to connect with a dropkick to the back. Orchid fell into the middle rope then Mai ran the adjacent ropes to come back and do a baseball slide. Then in the middle of the slide Mai grabbed Orchid by the waist throwing her behind with a german suplex.

Mai exited the ring from the slide and immediately reentered however when she did at the very same time that she stuck her head in Orchid pulled out a pair of brass knuckles using them to punch Mai across the temple. The hit left Mai hung over the middle rope to which Orchid dropped her with a draping DDT(Willows Bell). Orchid grabbed a handful of Mai's hair forcing her up to her knees to which Orchid pressed Mai's head against her ass. "What a special day it is for you! Here I am throwing my ass in circle just for you! I don't do this for anyone so you should be grateful. By the way, how do my cheeks taste?" Just as Orchid was swinging her hips to force the ninja's face in deeper Mai pushed Orchid's ass out of her face but as soon as the push was felt Orchid tried to connect with an overhead kick however Mai caught her legs trapping and twisting it in an ankle lock. Mai had Orchid's leg high in the air as she stood up to give herself an extra bit of leverage. Excruciating pain seared up Orchid's leg shooting up to reach the rest of her body while she stretched her arms out for the nearby rope, Mai's legs were strong enough to resist the show of defiance Orchid gave they remained in the middle of the ring. Orchid had her arms pounding on the mat like a metronome just barely able to gain any kind if movement. Mai cranked back on Orchid's leg rapidly to halt her movement not to mention further apply pressure on the submission hold. Clenched teeth and eyes had been etched on Orchid's face and her expression read that of sheer agony, the spy was almost certain of hearing a pop in her leg but focused on reaching the ropes. Orchid was wildly throwing her free leg in an attempt to connect with blind kick to Mai's face but the most damage it was doing was grazing Mai's bicep and providing nothing more than a mere scrape. Mai saw her legs were being forced to move once again from Orchid's arms moving forward. As the inches grew smaller between Orchid's hand and the rope a terrifying growl mixed heavy breathing had become audible, referee Sheeva had finally regained her bearings and rolled back into the ring. Her rage looked so fierce that several members of the crowd including the Undisputed Era began to recoil in fear of being victims of her unforgiving wrath. Orchid's hair had flown in front of her face masking her expression from the world she was less than an inch away from the rope but even that short of a distance seemed so far to ninja who was convinced that of she didn't do something quick her leg would snap in half. The option of tapping out was nearing even though the spy refused to admit it but she stretched her arm out far enough for it to begin to hurt. Eventually two of her fingers reached the rope and those fingers were used to pull the rest of her body forward so her whole hand grasped it. "If I was your opponent you'd be feeling pain much worse than what you're already experiencing but in any case you're at the ropes while in a submission therefore I have to enforce my job. That being said Mai, release the hold."

The ninja ignored the orders given to her and instead dropped to the mat wrapping her legs around Orchid's leg to maximize the pain. Due to the fact that she wanted to see Orchid suffer Sheeva was fighting with herself internally but knew what she had to do even if she didn't want to do it. "She's at the rope Mai you have to let go, I'll be forced to count if you continue to ignore my warnings." Orchid shouted through fits of pain trying to demand Sheeva to force her hand and release the hold manually. Knowing the shokan a punch to the face would have immediately been in Orchid's future but this time she used her upper arms to pry Mai's arms off of Orchid's leg and then her lower arms pried the rest of Mai's body allowing Orchid to gain a bit of separation. The spy felt searing pain shooting through her even with Mai finally off of her. She knew that one more leg submission would be one too many and to make things worse serious doubt reared its ugly head of if she'll be able to walk after the match is over. Orchid quickly shook her head to rid herself of all thoughts and used the ropes to pull herself back to her feet then gingerly walked towards Mai. The spy stretched her arm back then threw it forward for a clothesline but stopped it hold Orchids arm by the wrist, then with her free arm Mai connected with a disorienting elbow to the jaw. When the strike connected Mai cranked her arm back then lunged forward punching Orchid in the temple. No more than two seconds later Mai lifted her leg high in the air and hit Orchid with a leg lariat dropping her to the mat while Mai locked her legs around the upper half of the spy. All during this time Mai never relinquished her hand from Orchid's wrist as she pressed the limb to the mat while free hand balled into a fist once again raining down punch after punch treating Orchid's face like a heavy bag. Orchid flipped herself onto her stomach to just barely create some space. The force of the flip made Mai roll away and allowed Orchid to regain her bearings pressing her hands against the mat to get only to be dropped back down by an elbow to the spine. Mai stretched Orchid's arm back and put her arm around the spy's head locking in a crossface(Garga-No Escape). She used her free arm to continue the bare knuckle assault that she forced Orchid to be apart of before pulling the spy to her knees then lifting her leg up stomping onto the back of Orchid's head and slamming it into the mat. Mai yanked Orchid's hair back forcing the spy up to her knees again holding her head in place with her hands before retracting her leg back then like a battering ram smashed it Orchid's face. The spy felt her eyes threaten to roll to the back of her head and the sheer brutality of the strike almost knocked her out. Through heavy breathing the spy brought her arms to her head attempting to release the grip of the ninja but through her struggling Mai retracted her other leg and rammed it into Orchids face but this time without any wasted motion she followed up by locking Orchid's head into the bend of her knee before dropping the spy's head to the mat while doing a split.

Mai flipped her over for a pin attempt but Sheeva could only flinch like she was moving into position to count before Orchid's quickly lifted her foot kicking Mai on the chin making the ninja stumble backwards. Orchid rose up throwing a punch that was just barely dodged by Mai who then countered with a knee to the side of the spy's ribs. Orchid instantly clutched her side but took her eyes off of the ninja which she realized just a second too late as the breath was snatched from her lungs by a rock hard middle kick to the gut immediately followed by a spinning back kick to the spine causing her to stumble into the corner. As the spy laid limp on the middle turnbuckle her vision blurry as can be she picked the wrong time rest because directly behind was Mai running full speed towards her. When Mai reached her put one foot on Orchid's back using it as a springboard to launch herself into the air where the ninja shifted her body upon descension to connect with another elbow to Orchid's spine. Mai turned the spy over so she was now sitting in the corner, next she slapped Orchid across the face to partially snap her out of it. Then she reached under her robe bending over to pull her thong down and off of her body. The her undergarments in hand Mai was ready to throw them to a lucky fan in the crowd that is until an idea popped into her head, she used her open hand to hold Orchid by the chin as she shoved her thong into the spy's mouth to which muffled groaning was the only response. Mai reached back spreading her ass wide sitting down on the spy almost burying Orchid's head between her cheeks. "Mmm...turnabout is fairplay, don't you think?" The asphyxiation was almost cut short by Orchid's hands squeezing the ninja's thighs. "Oh no you don't." Mai grabbed Orchid's hands and pressed them against the ropes completely preventing the spy from showing any form of resistance while shaking her ass left and right. Repeated thuds on the mat caused Mai to let out taunting laughter as Orchid was flailing her legs about trying to some way or another get Mai's round, plump ass off her face. The more she flailed the more the fatigue was setting in on Orchid, loud thuds became soft and muffled protest turned silent along with her head moving at the command of Mai's rear keeping the left and right she started with. Once all opposition ceased with Mai finally getting up throwing Orchid down on the mat, then she walked forward stopping at Orchid's legs before stepping on the spy's thighs to wrap her feet around her ankles. Mai reached forward to grab Orchid's hands but they were flat on the canvas and out of her reach so then the ninja tugged at the bottom half of Orchid's leotard ripping it off to expose her ass. The ninja kept the hold on Orchid's legs and bent over reaching for her exposed parts to find very interesting discovery.

"My, my I had no idea you were part cat. So in that case lets make this kitty sing!" Mai had one hand grab a handful of Orchid's ass making her gasp in surprise whereas the other hand traveled inside Orchid's pussy. The duration of the had built up Orchid's sensitivity everywhere but was only until now that she had realized it. The feeling of Mai's hand invade her pussy had threatened to have her reach an orgasm but for now her erection became rock hard. For as long it was rumored Mai was known to have magically soft hands that could make even the most disciplined of people lose control, however the latter was happening but her hand felt very rough making Orchid's resistance all the more difficult to keep up. The spy reached her hands back trying to reach Mai only to be caught by the ninja who in turn pulled back to shift hers and Orchid's body weight to lock in the Romero Special. But Mai didn't stop there as she continued to pull on Orchid's arms to put her upside down in an inverted Dragon Sleeper. Somehow with all that she was doing Mai still had one more trick up her sleeve using the free hand that wasn't keeping the sleeper tugged at what was left of Orchid's leotard tearing the fabric off of the spy's body then roughly caressing one of her breasts. Pain and pleasure seemed like tonight's recipe for victory or at least that's what Orchid assumed that Mai's gameplan for the time being. The subdued pain in her leg from the ankle lock had all but flared up but hurting twice as bad with the ninja's soles digging into her ankles like an ice pick. She looked to wiggle her legs to wedge her feet from around Mai's legs slowly working them around and it was beginning to work but something didn't feel right giving Orchid the notion that her plan escape wasn't working. Mai proved her right as she waited for Orchid to wedge her legs at the right angle then the ninja maneuvered her feet back around the spy before stretching her legs to trap Orchid in a double twisting leg lock. Mai wanted to laugh with attempt at a flail by Orchid and wrenching the lock but she was tightly groping the spy letting her fingers indent Orchid's breasts from her squeezing. Orchid was fixated on the agonizing pain her legs were being tortured with along the struggle of staying conscious through the boa constrictor like grip from the sleeper to realize how close the groping had gotten her a loud swear left her lips and her cock went spastic shooting her load down onto Mai's face. "Mmm not bad but this ends now and your pussy is mine!" All at once Mai roughly pinched Orchid's nipple, pulled harder on the sleeper and bent her knees to twist Orchid's legs far. The spy couldn't take all the pain at once any longer and slapping her hand repeatedly on Mai arm in submission. Sheeva saw the tap out calling for the bell and Mai finally let go after hearing it.

As the security began to usher the crowd out the Undisputed Era shouted random things at Mai for her to do to Orchid while they involuntarily left. Mai tugged at one part of the bow keeping her robe together removing it and taking it off. She stood over her downed opponent then straddled her on the top half of the spy's torso pinning her arms underneath her legs to force her cock down Orchid's throat. Mai looked to be performing push ups with the way she positioned herself except the only part of her body that was moving was her hips which she was thrusting into the spy. "Wow, between feeling my balls slap against your throat and hearing you gag on my cock I can't decide which is better! What about you?" Despite tapping out Orchid wasn't ready to completely allow Mai to ravage any way that she pleased which prompted her to try scrambling up a plan to reverse this. As the minutes progressed the wheels were tirelessly turning inside the spy's head however every plan she was thinking of had no ending and just kept turning fuzzy until she completely forgot it forcing her attention on the throat fucking. So much saliva had escaped from Orchid's mouth so effortlessly coating Mai's cock in a very wet and slippery film that it was then in which Orchid's opened her eyes up wide having finally come up with something. The plan that was thought up was so simple that she wanted to kick herself for not thinking of it sooner. Orchid used her own saliva as lubricant to help flail her head back and forth as Mai's cock started to slip out. Not long after the spy was ready to squeal in delight as she could now being to taste the tip but then she froze at the feeling of Mai's hands grip the back of head which kept her meat in place. Orchid had a bit of confusion ran through her mind as Mai removed her hands from her head but then the ninja put her arms underneath Orchid's arms and firmly grip her hair. Now as helpless as the situation became Orchid tried her best to brace herself for the worst even should feel the anticipation rise while Mai was rocking her hips to grind her cock on the spy's face. With her mouth temporarily free Orchid was about to express her impatience that is until the very second she that was going to speak Mai slammed her cock down her throat. The unexpected timing of Mai's initial thrust had thrown the spy off but the slow, powerful thrusting that followed had overwhelmed her making her eyes roll back slightly and fingers twitching uncontrollably. "Honestly what kind of...fool do you...take me for? Did you really...think you could...escape me?" To Orchid's dismay she was still semi conscious enough to hear and feel the punishment that Mai gave out. "OOF! Understand this. UHH! I might be...filled with lust...but I'm not stupid...and I'm certainly not...stupid either SHIT!" Breathing became an immediate problem as the only thing Orchid could feel was the tightening grip around her head from Mai pressing her body along with shoving her entire length down the spy's throat as she released her load. Mai's semen had rushed out her so fast that it pooled inside of Orchid's overflowing to cover her face in multiple streams of cum.

Mai stood up then looked down laughing at the sight of Orchid's mouth stuck on her cock and struggling to get off. The ninja put a foot on Orchid's shoulder roughly dropping it to free Orchid who coughed up slabs of cum while regaining her breath. Without thinking Orchid turned over to her stomach using her arms to crawl out of the ring. Mai only let few inches be the distance between herself and Orchid before pouncing on the spy's back prodding her tip in Orchid's pussy just barely going inside her then the ninja made the spy let out the single most lust filled moan ever possible after giving a powerful thrust that even Sheeva would have found impressive if she was watching it going balls deep in Orchid's womanhood. "Leaving...so soon? There's still...plenty of fun...to be had! Hey ref! Hey Sheeva take...a break from...work and join...in on the fun!" The arena had been all but empty with the exception Mai, Orchid and some camera people filming the action but also there was the shokan whom Mai tried to grasp the attention of. Naturally Sheeva would have instantly answered back however she was intensely focused on her second job of the night which was taking the ring apart. Currently she had just finished removing the tag ropes from each corner and proceeded to removed the turnbuckle padding but a momentary lapse had Sheeva give her full attention to the action that was going on in the middle of the ring. The match itself had already made a huge bulge form through her sling but after several minute of watching Orchid getting pounded and ignoring Mai attempts at getting her attention Sheeva had one hand in her sling stroking herself while her upper arms massaged her breasts. Somehow Mai managed to say something loud enough to bring the shokan back to reality. "It's about time...now how about...you join us?" Even with her erection twitching Sheeva came back to her senses, folded both sets of her arms and her expression returned to that of a serious one. "Tempting but I'm gonna take a rain check." Mai had Orchid clenching her fists screaming but was pretending like she didn't hear Sheeva's answer. "Come on Sheeva...my pussy is...screaming your name." Sheeva kept a stern look on her face while shaking her head. "Forget it, I have work to do and you've gotten in the way of that once already." Mai refused to take no for an answer. "Fine, don't then...you can just...deal with...blue balls." Sheeva let out a sigh then untied her sling walking over towards the two rubbing her cock against Mai's pussy.

The shokan laid her the rough, jagged skin of her upper arms across Mai's thighs caressing them tightly as she pressed down and up treating the ninja as she were a jackhammer all the while teasing her own cock against Mai's pussy. "In all my days I have never seen someone twitch and shudder as much as you are. The anticipation is killing you isn't it?" Sheeva's taunting words were borderline inaudible to the ninja whose face at this point closely mirrored Orchid's. Sheeva hadn't even gone inside the ninja yet she had Mai with her tongue hanging out barely aware of her surroundings as the shokan was controlling her movements now. While Mai was lost in her own pleasure Sheeva had pressed down on her body to hold her in place as the shokan had her cock aimed at the ninja's pussy slamming right into it. The force of the slam simultaneously brought Mai back to along with Orchid hitting an orgasm hard onto Mai's cock further coating it in her juices. "Looks like our friend on bottom wanted to decorated the ring canvas." Somehow Orchid was squashed under both Mai and Sheeva's combined weights but the added compression actually had her balls rubbing up against her clitoris. The spy's cock released her semen in a series of shots that covered Mai and Sheeva's ankles. The sticky, creamy liquid slowly trailed the bottom half of their legs and it was something about the stickiness that went either ignored or was inwardly satisfying to feel. Sheeva was pulling out slowly causing Mai to shudder again but the shokan was only coming out half way since she had enough length before slamming her way back in. The shokan had to hand it to Mai even though she refused to admit it the bear trap like tightness of her pussy was actually forcing Sheeva to use her strength to drill her way inside while having their balls slap against one another. But the added effort further fueled her excitement from the combined pace that Mai and herself kept going. In rapid succession the slaps became louder and sounded more violent while the very feeling of led Sheeva to know how close Mia was from an orgasm. Like a lightbulb lighting up above her head Sheeva was bearing a devilish smirk unbeknown to the horny duo underneath her. With an strained grunt Sheeva braced herself as she pulled out of Mai instantly angering the ninja when she looked back to give the shokan an earful but it quickly turned to curiosity as she watched Sheeva step over her legs then briefly stroked her cock before slamming her meat back into the ninja.

Orchid found it difficult to hold back against the pressure of Mai balls draining into her from the assisted pounding she had her pussy spread with her hands for. The impact Sheeva's lone thrust was much too powerful for Mai resist and caused her to lose control releasing her load. The spy felt her hands become heavy with Mai's semen overflowing from her pussy and into her hands until they broke apart completely cover in Mai's cum. For some reason at the beginning up until now the two were foolishly questioning Sheeva's libido that is until the shokan used her upper arms to hold Mai's waist while her lower arms grabbed the ninja's feet to pull her legs forward making it easier for Sheeva to plunge her cock all the way into Mai's pussy and in turn was able to have the ninja go much deeper inside Orchid. Mai's back had now been stretched to look like a bridge but she had lost control of her thrusting since Sheeva now had complete control of her legs. With a chain reaction of effects Sheeva was forcing Mai to move at a pace the exact same as her own when she pulled half way out with Mai's juices stretching out before slammed back and upon impact the shokan made the ninja copy her motions into Orchid. Mai couldn't tell whether Sheeva was purposely backing herself up for a giant climax or she has yet to reach the point for her climax but eventually both Mai and Orchid stopped caring and wanted the shokan to last as long as they remain conscious. Sheeva stopped her pounding keeping her cock all the way inside of Mai's pussy to swing her hips in every direction thus expertly hitting every last space that Mai's pussy had with her cock. Various shouting and shrieking was coming from the ninja and thanks to Sheeva's firmly gripping control of her limbs as the shokan became the first in a long a time to hit her most sensitive spot she also managed to hit Orchid's spot. Were ready let it all fly until released her grip on Mai's limbs and pulled out again but this time she kept her upper arms on the ninja's waist hardly using any of her strength to yank and force her to pull out of Orchid. Mai stood up with her cock still fully erect gushing semen while Orchid turned around to face the two as she impatiently sat up.

"It wouldn't kill you to not be as rough as your hands are you know." Sheeva chuckled at this. "Yeah and if I did that then you both would be complaining, now come here a sec." Sheeva whispered something into Mai with the ninja smiling and winking. "If you two are done flapping your cocksuckers in the-WHOA!" Orchid was cut off before she could finish by Sheeva who grabbed her by the ankles pulling them back to set her up in a piledriver position using her lower arms to keep her ankles pinned and her upper arms had Orchid's pussy spread wide. Sheeva buried her face into Orchid's pussy savoring the taste of her juices mixed with Mai's semen as her tongue slowly glided across Orchid's walls. The spy seemed to be silent through the service she was receiving or at least it seemed that way to Sheeva and Mai, but in reality while they were focused on her pussy Orchid had Sheeva's large, heavy balls engulf her face and because they covered her mouth as well thus causing even the loudest of sounds to be muffled under Sheeva who took her tongue out of the spy's pussy and kept it spread wide for Mai. "Finish her." Sheeva moved aside for the moment as Mai stood over the spy rubbing her cock against Orchid's pussy. The spy looked up at the sight above her with anticipation from Mai's balls to her thick well toned ass Orchid licked her lips. Mai pressed her cock inside against Orchid's pussy forcing her way inside making the spy swear and helplessly squeal. Orchid wanted to run her mouth taunting Mai but Sheeva straddled her shoving her cock down the spy's throat. From the way Orchid was positioned from it allow for the thrusting to be hard enough for their thighs to slap together and cause them to turn a very light shade of pink. Mai bent over grabbing Orchid's hands pressing them against her hips slowing down her thrusting to match Sheeva's. Orchid got lost in her own sensitivity enjoying the double team quicker than she should have which in turn made things a lot harder to resist. The spy's cock twitched with defiance making it now impossible for Orchid to hold back so released one last load hitting her climax coating Sheeva's back in her semen. In one swift motion Mai pulled out of Orchid turned around then went back in, then as she was thrusting Mai bent over lick Orchid's semen off of the shokan. Since Sheeva's back was so well defined Mai was able to dig her tongue in to each chiseled crevice which actually made the shokan inhale sharply trying to get used to the wetness of the ninja's tongue. "It's time Shiranui let's go at the same time." Mai was too built up to give a verbal response and instead waited for Sheeva's signal pressing her body against Orchid's letting everything she had left into the spy's pussy with her body twitching left her body and went into Orchid's. Mai pushed Orchid forward letting her semen trail out while the ninja sat on the turnbuckle, meanwhile Sheeva slammed all of her weight into in last thrust as she held Orchid's face still releasing a load so big and pent up that Orchid's stomach inflated.

When Sheeva stood up she pressed her foot gently on Orchid forcing all excess semen to shoot up out of her mouth like a geyser. Orchid laid on her side coughing and gathering her breath. "Man if I knew I'd have this much fun after match I would have taken a dive." Mai got off the turnbuckle and stood in the ring. "If you did that then our fun would be anything but now excuse me. (whistles) Did you enjoy the show guys?" The Undisputed Era stood up from behind the barricade. "Now that was undisputed." Adam slowly clapped as the rest of the group joined in and Kyle tossed a new robe to Mai. "Yeah it was, now how about we go to Mileena's for a round of drinks?" Mai smiled. "You always have the best ideas Roddy it's time to get wasted!" As the five of them left Sheeva resumed taking the ring apart as if nothing happened while Orchid managed to stand up albeit bow-legged. "After an intense screwing she's back to work." Sheeva scoffed. "Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, and I gotta do my job." Orchid rolled out of the ring walking away. "True but I'm curious Josie is still training with Mika right." Sheeva raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?" Orchid turned around to face Sheeva as she was still walking towards the stage. "So, what kind of training do you think they are doing right about now?" "You really think I give enough of a fuck to care?" Orchid shrugged her shoulders. "Nope but it was worth a shot."  
\-------------  
Atlantic City

"Mika this isn't what I had in mind when I wanted to train with you!" For the duration of match, the post match "activities" and beyond Josie was naked, upside down on Mika's shoulders in the muscle buster position. With the various cameras flashing from the paparazzi and on lookers recording with their phones to say Josie was embarrassed put it very lightly. "That self conscious feeling inside will be used to motivate you on path to greatness and immortality!" Mika marched down the road as the amount of people watching continued to rapidly grow.


End file.
